galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutter The Farmer
Cutter was a former Clone Trooper who served for clone group Golden Squad. He turned into a farmer after he was told to go undercover by ARC-8823. After awhile he became a deserter. Cutter was just like many clones who ran away from the army, making his right to choose. Cutter was asked by trooper Blix why he left, he simply said "I have a right to choose, maybe you should to. I'm just a simple farmer, needing to feed a family." Training on Kamino Like all clones, Cutter was born,bred and trained on the planet of Kamino. Cutter was trained by the ARC Troopers also the bounty hunters. He used many weapons, but he also trained to be a farming hand as he would have had to be going to a farm in the future. After his finished his training he joined clone group Golden Squad. Golden Squad Cutter was a private in the ranks of captains, lieutenants and sergeants. Cutter was tasked to help clone trooper ARC-8823 during most of his missions, but something during the war wanted him to run away, then Cutter was tasked to go undercover as a farmer on the planet of Xallax, to see if any separatists would land on the planet. Cutter then became a real farmer and deserted the army. Being a Farmer After being on Xallax so long, Cutter forgot the Republic and forgot the army. Cutter married a Twi'lek named Kiana and had a family. Cutter was listed as 'Missing in Action' from reports, but Waxer wanted him found, so he sent Blix to find him. Blix landed on Xallax and saw most of the farms, he saw Cutter's and walked to it. He entered the house to look around. "You're on private property Blix, you know that right?" Cutter said with gun in hand. "Cutter!, You've been reported as MIA, you've taken this farmer thing to seriously. I'm here to bring you in." "On whose orders?" "Waxer's." "As you see here, Blix you've came all this way, I'll tell you this. I am not leaving. You cannot make me. I choose the right to chose a free life. Maybe you should to. Please just leave tell no-one. I wanted this life, all my life. Ever since Kamino I wanted to be a farmer. Now it is peaceful. No worries and no war here." Blix then left and told Waxer he was a farmer who deserted the army. Waxer knew it was for the best. "It's for the best Blix, not all clones want to be in an army.. Most want freedom others want death." Death on Xallax During the harvest season on Xallax, Cutter had just gotten his harvest through to the markets when he was faced with the evil of Xallax. Darth Wrath had landed on Xallax to find shelter and didn't care where, so when Cutter got home his wife was dead on the floor and his kids dead in their beds. Cutter then saw a flash of light and his life ending. Wrath had sliced Cutter in half. Category:Clones